royalromaniafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Romania
Founding Age ~ April 1745 - August 1745 Monarchs *King Albert I ~ April 1745 - Present ** Queen Kathrine ~ June 1745 - August 1745 Prime Ministers *Davy Hookwrecker of China ~ May 1745 *William Brawlmartin ~ May 1745 - September 1745 Events *April 1745 ~ Albert Marcus Spark, a French Soldier after meeting the Russian Tsar, Jeremiah Garland, is given a gift by the Tsar: The Great Kingdom of Romania. *April 1745 ~ King Albert I founds the Department of International Trade. *April 1745 ~ Romanian Domain is founded. *May 1745 ~ King Albert I founds the Prime Minister Office, appoints William Brawlmatin as Prime Minister *May 1745 ~ William Brawlmartin is fired as Prime Minister, and Davy Hookwrecker takes office. *May 1745 ~ William Brawlmartin is appointed as leader of Domestic Policy Council. *May 1745 ~ Romania joins the League of Independent Nations *June 1745 ~ Zeke is appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs *June 1745 ~ Later that month, Zeke is fired and is replaced by Jason Yelloweagle *June 1745 ~ Romania acquires land from the Ottoman Empire and makes itself an empire. *June 1745 ~ Jeremiah Garland is appointed Grand Duke of Yedisan *June 1745 ~ William Brawlmartin is made the Prime Minister of Romania once more, firing Davy Hookwrecker. *June 1745 ~ King Albert I marries Kathrine Amore and crowns her as Queen of Romania. *June 1745 ~ Jason Yelloweagle is made in charge of the Domestic Policy Council leader. *July 1745 ~ Natalie Spark appointed Duchess of Wallachia *July 1745 ~ Matthew Faye IV is appointed Grand Duke of Moldova *August 1745 ~ King Albert I divorces Kathrine Amore *August 1745 ~ Matthew Faye IV is no longer Grand Duke *August 1745 ~ Former King of the Netherlands made Lord Chancellor of Parliament *August 1745 ~ The End of Romania's Founding Era ends as it begins to grow with the appointment of new Ministers, including Basil Brawlmonk IV as Justice whom will later become Prime Minister Silver Age ~ August 1745 - Present Monarchs *King Albert I ~ April 1745 - Present **Queen Elizabeth ~ March 1745 - Present Prime Ministers *William Brawlmartin ~ May 1745 - September 1745 *Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk IV ~ September 1745 - Present Events *August 1745 ~ Blake Stewart made Grand Duke of Moldova *September 1745 ~ Lost Family member found. Sparky Whitewolf is made heir to the throne of Romania, Sister of the King. *September 1745 ~ Basil Brawlmonk inagurates as Romania's 3rd Prime Minister in less than 6 Months of its founding. *November 1745 ~ Many Appointments are made. *December 1745 ~ Blake Stewart is no longer Duke of Moldova *December 1745 ~ Jeremiah Garland, made Duke of Moldova and is no longer Duke of Yedisan *December 1745 ~ William Brawlmartin is made Duke of Yedisan *December 21, 1745 ~ Conflicts and Disputes arise between Switzerland and Romania *December 1745 ~ William Brawlmartin steps down from Yedisan. *January 1746 ~ King abolishes the Domestic Relations & Welfare Council and integrates it iinto the King's Council *January 1746 ~ Kwagar Ocata is made Minister of the new Intelligence Department. *January 1746 ~ Davy Hookwrecker is replaced as Grand Duke of Bucharest by Johnathan Daniels *January 1746 ~ Many Minister Departments eliminated and/or combined. *January 1746 ~ Jason Yelloweagle (Minister of Welfare and Domestic Policies) and Jeremiah Garland (Grand Duke of Moldova), resign due to Romania's declaring war on Persia and Japan. *January 1746 ~ War is called off and Romania goes into a neutralic-peaceful state. *February 1746 ~ With concerns about their neighbor Russia and its new tyrannical leader, Romania enters the war on Russia with Britain. *February 1746 ~ Britain sinks the defending Navy units and Romanian Units alongside Prussian and British Units occupy Russia's Capital *February 1746 ~ A Treaty is made and Russia is given a second chance to govern itself. *February 1746 ~ Romania receives land from Russia and decides to help Russia. *February 1746 ~ After Russia spreads lies about Romania's Stance towards Spain, Romania declares war on Russia for almost destroying the nation. *February 1746 ~ Russian Leader Jack Goldwrecker steps down, and heir, Davy Hookwrecker, Emperor of the Qing Empire succeds. War is over. *February 1746 ~ Romania obtains more land from Chinese Russia. |}